Someday the Pirate Queen
by kidseatrainbows
Summary: He should be coming any day now. Kira looked to the sky thinking of the promise they made long ago. He wouldn't have forgotten me? No. He will come back. Luffy will come back.
1. Chapter 1

Flash Back

10 years old

"Luffy!" you shouted in the warm air of a nice spring day.

"Over here Kira!" you stumbled over some lose branched in your way. In the forest you could hear the calls of the birds on the Island. "I found the flag!" You stumbled over a few more branches and made you way over to where Luffy stood. There he was holding the red triangle shaped flag. "

Ha!" you gave a triumphant laugh. "I told them they wouldn't be able to hide it from us!"

"Ok now all we have to do is go back to the base and wait for the others!" Luffy had a goofy grin on his face. Just like always.

"Hey! You guys finally made it!" the warm wind blew and covered your face with pink wall. You tucked your hair behind you ears.

"How did you guys find our flag so fast?" Cona shouted from the distance. Cona is your cousin who moved in with you and your father. Her parents travel the seas and needed someone to raise Cona. So of course your father stepped up.

"I thought I hide it really good this time!" Sada right by Cona's side puffed out his cheeks. Sada had brown hair that sticks up in every direction. He's shorter than the rest of you coming up to onlyCona's eyes.They were standing right in front of you and Luffy now.

"I have to admit." Luffy stepped forword."It really took some time, but still you shouldn't write down your hiding spots. Luffy reached into his back pocket revealing a folded piece of paper with Sada's writing on it. You all started laughing even Sada who was the one sulking.

You and Luffy were sitting at the edge of the sea on a flat rock. "Luffy?" you whispered. He was laying back his eyes closed and his arms behind his head.

"Yeah what is it?" he sounded tired. When you looked at his face it also looktired.

"Do you remember your promise?"he propped himself on his elbows and turned his head tword you.

"Promise?" He looked at you questionably. Then he blushed. He remembered. "Yes I'm going to become the pirate king." he heisted a little. His face growing redder by the minute. "And you..."

"And me your pirate queen." You smiled finishing for him.

"Yes." he smiled too. "And you my queen." After that you both just lied there. Looking at the stars. He had his goofy girn on his face. Just like always.

7 Years Later

"I'm running late!" you are running as fast as you could to get to the docks before Luffy left for his adventure."No! Luffy don't leave yet!" "

Where is Kira?" Cona looked around to see if she could find you aminst the crowd.

"Dont worry Cona Kira would never miss Luffy's first day of setting sail." Sada looked down at Cona. Smileing showing all it front teeth. In the last couple of years Sada has grown...alot he is now a good 10 inches taller then Cona. AndCona only comes up to hischestjust like the rest ofus.Except for Luffy he comes up to Sada's sholders.

"I guess your right. But she'd better hurry up."

"Have you guys seen Kira. I havent said goodbye to her yet."

"Don't worry Luffy!" Sada reasured him just as he reasured Cona.

"Luffy!" you shouted. You were so close to the docks you could taste the salt on your tounge. everyone looked behind them to see a rushing Kira running fullforce at them. "Oh no get out of the way everyone I cant stop!" all of the people shouted as you cut through them. Everyone moved but Luffy. Just as you thought you were going to flaten him he wrapped his strechy arms around you. "I thought I was going to miss you." You looked up at Luffy. Your vision started getting fuzzy."Luffy. Don't forget what you promised! You have to come back for me!" he gave you his laugh and wiped your tears away.

"Don't worry Kira I promise I will come back for you. Just give me one year." He had a goofy grin on his face. Just like always.

.


	2. Chapter 2

"Today is going to be a good day" you say to yourself as you are walking down a path way. "I can tell that today is the day Luffy will come and get me. Today is the day I will gone his crew!" you were so excited thinking to your self you didn't hear Cona sneak up behind you."Kira! Theres a ship in the docks! Maybe its Luffy you wanna check it out with me?" Your heart almost jumped out of your chest.

"Yes! Lets go now!" before Cona could agree with you Sada was running right at the horizinline. Its seems now a days where ever there is a Cona theres a Sada right behind her.

"Kira, did Cona tell you there is a ship at port?" Sada had his brown hair standing up in all directions. He must have ran far since his cheeks were flushed and sweating. It was a couple of weeks ago that Cona and Sada announced their engagement.

"Yes!" you couldn't hide the excitement in your voice. Right in the port could be the man you have been waiting one year and a couple of odd months for.

You all arrived at the port just as everyone else did hoping to see their pirate native. The sun was really shining bright today. Maybe the sign of good things to come. By the time you, Cona, and Sada arrive at the port where the ship is docked everyone of the crew members are already gone. You look to the old women to the left of you. "Excuse me, but do you know where the crew of this ship is?" it was Mrs.Haranda she was a nice old lady making cookies for the little children that would run pass her house on their way to the forest. Her soft expression made you fell warm and welcome when you need something.

"Yes dear. I heard from the crew them and their caption would be a Misaru's place." you take all this information in thinking that you're just momments away from seeing Luffy again after many months.From the ports it was only a short walk to Misaru's Diner. You made your way up the hill that lead to the shopping district with Cona and Sada at your side. The diner was small, but it had a quality that made it feal like home. The white paint from the first day Misaru bought the place has started to chip off showing its blue under core. Vines that had been in hiding before now wrapping around the building trying to sufficate its beauty, but some how it adds the the building giving it a sense it never had before.

"Well, here it gos." You but your hand on the door pushing it open. Looking in with high hopes were soon crushed. Inside there were pirates, but not the one you wanted, not the one you have been waiting for nonstop hoping each day would bring him closer to you. Cona and Sada could see your disappointment.

"Kira, hey come on don't worry Luffy will probably come tomorrow." Cona smiled at you in a way that made you believe that what she was saying is true maybe Luffy will becoming tomorrow. But then you thought a little more about what she said. The key word in that sentence was 'maybe'.You turned to leave, but felt someone's grip on your shoulder. You turn to see who it is thinking its Sada trying to bring your spirits up like Cona tryed to do. It wasn't, it looked to be the caption of this crew.

"You look like a nice little girl, would you like to join my crew?" He gave you a twisted smile his blonde hair covering his eyes. Sada stepped forword as to protest, but the door swung open. Sending a light breeze and a bright light spreading through out the diner.

"Sorry." that voice. I know that voice. "But she already is a part of my crew." You look to the door way your eyes watering. It was just who you thought it was. Standing there in the door way was the person you have been waiting for. The person you made a promise to all those years ago. It was Luffy with a goofy grin on his face. Just like always


	3. Chapter 3

"Luffy!" you shouted clutched in the arms of the captain of the crew."You finally came back!" tears started to swell up in your eyes.

"Of course I came back!" A laugh escaped his lips. "I made a promise to you didn't I?"

Your smile touched ear to ear.

"So you're her captain?" He obviously didn't take Luffy seriously. "Then why weren't you here with her?"

"I told her to wait here while we stocked up on some supplies." Luffy took a step forward. "And now if you would kindly give her back to me we will be out of your way."

"Give her back?" The captains whole body shook with laughter."Why would I give back such a prize as this?" confusion coated his voice.

"We really don't wanna cause a ruckus." For the first time you realized there were other people with Luffy. The one with blond hair spoke. He huffed out a puff of smoke and continued."After all this looks to be a nice shop with lovely hostesses" he motioned to the three women behind the counter.

"Ha! The only ruckus you would cause is your screams when you get your asses kicked by my and my crew!" At the his crew stood up and gave them what you guessed was a blood lust glare."Do you know who we are?! We are the Revolver Pirates!" He and his crew gave a shout. "And I the captain am worth 70 million berries! I am Altas Revolver!

"Enough talk." Luffy drew his arm back with a devious smile painted on his face."Gum Gum! Rocket!" With in a single blink of your eye it was over the Altas Revolver lay flat on the floor. You stood looking down at the man who just held you captive, dumb struck.

‑­

"Come on, we should be going now." You look up again to see a girl with orange hair. She took your hand and led you out the door. You looked back to see if Luffy would be following, he wasn't.

"Um…" The girl was tugging you behind her. She was walking to fast for you to keep up. "Isn't Luffy coming along too?" She laughed out loud.

"Don't worry about Luffy." She stopped to turn to face you. She stood strong her laughing continuing. "He can handle himself. Our ship is just over there." She pointed to a ship dock in the harbor. On the front of the ship had a lion with a smile on its face and the mane consisting of six spikes around the face. On the side it had a '1' neatly painted on it. "The name of the ship is Thousand Sunny! We can wait for the guys to get back on the ship." She gave you a smile and continued to pull you.

On the ship she led you to the open deck where a little table and two chairs rested. You looked around the deck and noticed that there were orange groves place in corners and one on the upper deck. The girl sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for you to join her. "I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is Nami." You took the empty seat across from her and shook her hand she was holding out. "And I'm the ship's navigator. The blonde one you heard talking is named Sanji, he's the ship's cook, the one with green hair and three swords strapped to his side is named Zolo. He is the ship's swordsman; he is also Luffy's first mate. Usopp is the funny looking one with the long nose. Franky is the one with blue hair and the star tattoos, the ones that you haven't seen yet are Robin, Chopper, and Brook." You sat there try to remember everyone and there names.

"Nami, I was just wondering what you all have been doing up until now." You looked up, but quickly looked away staring at the ocean carelessly rolling lapping against other waves. "I mean I know that it isn't any of my business, but I was just wondering what took Luffy so long to come back and get me?"

Nami looked as though she was considering what to say, looking up at the sky with one finger to her chin in a thinking pose. "Luffy told me once he wanted a strong crew. I always assumed that it was because he wanted to be the Pirate King. You know because he needs a strong crew to conquer the seas." You nodded in agreement your eyes focused on Nami. "But until recently I ‑­

have been wondering, Is it really because he wants to become the Pirate King? Or is there another reason? The other reason I have been thinking about is he wanted a strong crew to be able to protect you. But of course I can't answer that only you can. So at this point I'm going to ask you." Nami's face turned serious. "What are you to our captain?" You thought about the question for a few minutes. "What am I to Luffy?" you said this question over and over and over in your head. Thinking back to that night when you both were children, talking about your dreams together him becoming the pirate king and you the pirate queen. You started getting hot, and you knew you were blushing. But surely Luffy has forgotten about that part of the deal already, after all he was never right for remembering things. You were going to answer when you heard a door open.

"What are you to our captain? I have been wondering that myself." You looked up to the secondary deck and saw a women dressed in purple wearing a cowboy hat that matched the ensemble. "Hello, I am Nico Robin. But you may call me Robin, and I am the ship's archeologist." She made her way down the steps, walked over to where Nami and you were sitting. "So Miss.Kira, what are you to our captain?" Robin asked one more time here voice hypnotic in your ears.

"We..." You stopped speaking trying to think of what to say. When it hit you, you and Luffy are just childhood friends. Just childhood friend who made a promise to each other. That, at least was what you were trying to tell yourself. "We are just childhood friends is all." You gave the most convincing smile you could. Hoping they couldn't see past it, and into the self doubt.

"Hey!" You looked over to the ship's entrance. Seeing that Luffy and the others were back. "Are we ready to set sail?" Grinning form ear to ear Luffy look around to all of the crew and then his eyes settled on you. Your heart gave a quick thump before you gave an enthusiastic jump from the chair you were sitting in. A grin on your face.

"Yes!" You almost cried you were so happy, happy to finally be with Luffy again.

"Then let's set sail!" Luffy shouted

"Aye, captain!" The whole crew replied

You looked at the waves lapping against the ship eager to finally start your new adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Watching the waves you didn't notice the conversation bubbling up behind you. "We should have a welcome to the crew party!" Nami insisted "It will be great! Sanji can make a huge cake and Robin and me can decorate the whole ship!" You turned around and were looking at the crew Nami had her arms up in the air.

"We can have the rest of that goug and party till dawn." Zolo was standing there with his hands on his hips. _"You know for looking really strong that's a very feminine way to stand."_ You thought a lot about the world around you very often and noticed things about people they don't notice until they see you staring at them. In Zolo's case you doubted if he would even care.

"You're just a drunk." You herd Sanji say. "But of course I think this party is a good idea!" He turned to Nami with hearts in his eyes. "Anything that comes from Nami-swan's lips is a good idea." He started to dance all around Nami.

"See I told you. Every one wants Kira to feel as welcome as possible!" She turned to Luffy who was sitting with Chopper and Usopp laughing a Sanji's dance. "So what do you say Luffy? Are we having this party?" She looked so hopeful, but you had a feeling even if Luffy said no she would still be throwing a party for you. But for Luffy could speak you spoke first.

"Listen, you really don't have to plan a party or anything like that." You smiled and continued. "I already feel very welcome!" Every one looked at you and started laughing. You must have looked confused 'cause Luffy got up and started to walk over to you.

"It's ok Kira." He chuckled. "We have parties all the time when we get a new crew mate." _So it wasn't anything special? Huh. That hurts a little._

"Oh? Well if it's not causing anyone any trouble then maybe just a small party…" Usopp and Chopper Jumped up to join everyone. And started to dance with each other one arm over each others shoulder, Sanji ran to the kitchen.

"I will start making preparations for the food." With that Sanji was off into the kitchen. Luffy joined Usopp and Chopper's dance, and Robin and Nami started to pull on you to come with them.

"Um…if you don't mind me asking, where are we going?" They pulled you through a door way, and started down a hall. You looked around you glancing at the doors that lined this hallway. It had the names of all the crew members. Nami and Robin stopped in front of the door marked for Nami, and Nami opened the door.

"It's a party and we can't have you looking like that." You were confused and looked down. _What is wrong with the way I look? _You were wearing a plan white t-shirt with a blue skirt. It looked perfectly fine to you but then again it's basically what every one on the island wore. "I will let you borrow some of my clothes until we visit the next island." Her and Robin pulled you into Nami's room, plain was the last word to use for it. Draped all over the walls were maps even on the desk she had papers and more papers. But even though there were so many papers every thing was in order. Her bed was nice and neat and showed no signs of some one every sleeping there. Nami strolled over to her closet rummaging though all of her clothes.

"Miss.Kira I'm interested. When Luffy was growing up did he always want to be the pirate king?" She let go of your wrist and sat down in one of the chairs. She motioned for you to join her, so you took the seat to the right of her. "Or did he aspire to be something else?"

You thought about it for a few moments remembering back to when Luffy and you were playing and hanging out with each other. Remembering all the chats all the dreams. "Well yes and no. Since we were 

kids Luffy has always wanted to be a pirate, but it wasn't till Shanks saved him it when he wanted to be the pirate king." Robin took in what you said and crossed her legs left over right. _She must be artistic._

"You know a lot about Luffy don't you?" She smiled and you really didn't know what she was getting at. Sure you know a lot Luffy, actually you know a lot about him. You spent every waking day with him you grew up together. You played together, you even dreamed together. So did she mean that we must be really good friends or did she mean some thing else?

"I found the perfect clothes for you!" Nami came out of the closet carrying what looked like a bikini top and a short skirt, you blushed just at the site of it. She was grinning like it really was the perfect outfit.

"You want me to wear _that_?!" Gaping like fool you just stared at it. Robin stared with you but started chuckling like your misery was funny or something. "Nami I can't ware that! There's no cover every one will be staring at me and—"

"And what? That's the point every one will be staring at you. Even the Luffy won't be able to keep his mouth closed! It will be great and who knows maybe he will sweep you off you feet and take you—"

You cut Nami off. "But I don't want Luffy to stare at me it's a misconception me and Luffy have nothing going on. I promise." You weren't entirely sure if that was the truth, but as long as they believed you how was keeping track?

"What ever you say Kira." She smiled and danced over to you. "No matter what you will be wearing this with out any more complaints." She was in front of you now "Is that understood?"

You gave an uneven smile. And nodded once. _I must remember to never get on Nami's bad side._ "Good now get into the bathroom and get this on." She shoved you across the room to her bathroom. And locked the door from the outside. "And don't even think about escaping Kira, cause I will find you." Now that she mentioned it your plan of escaping was futile. _I might as well yeah? What could it hurt?_ You took of you t-shirt and replaced it with the top. It fit perfectly; next you put on the skirt that she gave you. _These things can barely count as clothes._ _If I put both of them together I might just get half of a real top._ You knocked once on the door_. _

"I'm done. So can you unlock the door now please?" there was a rambling with the handle and the Nami was standing right in front of you with a smile plastered on her face.

"Perfect." Was all she said before she pulled on your hand again. You looked to where Robin and you were sitting, but she wasn't there anymore. _She must have already left._ "So how do they fit?" She looked back at you waiting for your answer. The top fit perfectly, but the skirt was a little loose around the waist. But you better no say anything about it.

"The top is a little loose, and the skirt is a little tight around the waist, but other than that they fit pretty good." She looked at you looking pleased with your answer. _Just as I thought all us girls wanna hear the same thing. _She pulled you down the same hallway you came up earlier. You saw something out of the corner of you eye. You screamed.

"Nami! It's a ghost!" you grabbed her shirt and hid your face." She turned around to look, but instead of being scared like you she only laughed. You loosed your grip and looked at her with a puzzled look.

"That's not a ghost Kira. In fact he is one of the crew." She laughed again and you just stared form her to the ghost who you noticed wasn't a ghost at all but a skeleton. _Like a skeleton is any better than a ghost._

"Yo ho ho ho ho" The skeleton laughed. "I'm sorry for frightening you it brings a tear to my eye!" He held what would be where his stomach would be if he were alive. "But since I'm only a skeleton I don't have any eyes!" He laughed again you looked to Nami for help she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Kira, this is Brooke. He is our ship's musician." Nami motioned to Brooke. "Brooke we were just on our way to the dinning area for the party are you coming now?"

"Of course of course! Yo ho ho ho!" Nami grabbed your hand again and started to drag you. She turned down a corner and there stood a big door.

"It's through there, you should go in first since the event in is your name." She pushed you forward, you put you hand on the door and started to push it open. You walked through the door, when everyone saw you they stood up and cheered.

_Maybe this party won't be so bad?_


	5. Chapter 5

After the cheering it seemed that they finally got a good look at you. Nami and Brooke came in behind you."Doesn't she look great?" Nami had a smile plastered all over her face. Everyone had their eyes on you. _Damn! I should have said something to get me out of this outfit!_ You looked at everyone's gaping mouth well almost everyone you couldn't bring yourself to look at Luffy. "Well?!" Nami shot everyone a dirty look that said they had better say yes or else.

"I think she looks amazing." Robin gave you a little wink from under her purple cowboy hat.

"Agreed!" Sanji and Zolo said together. Chopper gave a small nod and looked down at his place of nothingness. Brooke danced a circle around you and sang yes in different keys.

"Well, Luffy you're the only one who didn't say anything." She nodded at him waiting for an answer. "Well? Do you like it or not." You could tell be the tone she was taking that she didn't have much patients left. But you didn't really care if he every really answered…as a matte a fact you preferred it if he never answered. All you wanted to do was cover your ears and hide in a corner and wait for this experience to be over. You glanced over at Luffy sitting cross legged on the floor on is colorful pillow. He did not look happy like the others. _How long has he been mad? Is it because of me? Did I do something wrong?_

He stood up and walked out the corridor and closed the door behind him. Nami started screaming after him, but you didn't hear a word. That stung. It stung like the tears stinging behind your eyes, begging to be released. You just stared at the ground hoping that you didn't start crying.

"Well," Nami whispered in your ear waking you from your trance. "What are you waiting for? Go after him." She gave you a little nudge toward were Luffy left. But you feet just didn't move. Like a child as played a prank on you and glued your feet to that spot. _He didn't like the way I looked. But why I thought that guys liked this kind of skimpy stuff? _Now the sadness started to turn to anger. _I dressed like this just for him and just walks out?Just who does he think he is?! _The glue started to dissolve and you went straight to that door where Luffy took his leave not bothering to shut the door behind you.

Luffy was slouching over the railing of the ship. His arms were crossed and he was staring out into the sea. The moonlight bouncing off his face. _Luffy. _You couldn't speak all you could do was say his name over and over again in your head. The wind howled at you mocking you in you bikini and skimpy skirt, sending a shiver up through your whole body. "You should go back inside Kira, with what you're wearing you will catch a cold." He turned his head slightly so you could see the profile of his face. When he said that you remembered why you came out in the first place.

"Luffy what is your problem?" you stomped all the way over to him it was like you were 7 all over again. "Just because you didn't like what I was wearing didn't mean you had to be so rude that you walked out!" Your voice was getting louder now. And all the laughter inside the corridor was hushed. You 

crossed your arms and put all your weighted to the right side of your hip. Waiting for an answer he turned his head back to the sea and sighed.

"Who said I didn't like it." You could hear the smile in his voice. "I didn't really say anything you just assumed I said no."

"Well what was I supposed to think?" You slouched over the railing just like him. Your voice was quite now; you looked over at him waiting for him to say something. He looked at you and gave you his signature grin.

"I was just upset that you wore it for everyone else, why couldn't have just been the two of us?" He turned to face you. _So close._ He started to come closer, and without realizing it you were moving closer as well. Almost. You could feel his breath on your lips.

"Kira! Luffy!" Chopper came out holding a piece of cake the size of his head. "You have to try this cake Sanji made!"

"Chopper!!" Nami came out from behind the door she hit him on the head so hard that he dropped the cake on the floor and started to sniffle. _So she was watching._ You look back to Luffy, but he wasn't there anymore you could hear him inside begging Sanji to give him the biggest piece. "Sorry Kira I should have kept them all busy so they wouldn't interrupt." You looked at her with a confused expression.

"Interrupt? What do you mean we were just talking. That's it just a talk between two friends." _Like she would buy that she was watching the whole time._

"Kira," She walked over to you and put her hands on your shoulders "Why not just admit it. You're in love with Luffy." She smiled and winked at you. _I couldn't be in love with Luffy. We have been friends for ever I'm the one he came to when he need help washing his sheets after he had an accident. I shared my most precious secrets. I spent more time with him then you did with Cona. He was the one you collected sea shells on the beach. He's the one that carried you when ever you were hurt, even if I just scraped you knee. We grew up together._

"Nami, you can't tell anyone this!" You took a deep breath in and let it out. "I think that I'm in love with Luffy. I think I love Monkey D. Luffy."

She smiled the biggest smile you have seen yet. "And I Nami will help you make sure that Monkey D. Luffy falls in love with you too. Now let's go back inside."

You kept your arms crossed and followed Nami back inside with a smile on your face. _Make him fall in love with me too huh?_


	6. Chapter 6

It was now week five of what Nami was now calling 'Operation Snag Heart'. "Listen Nami I don't think this plan is working, I mean Luffy hasn't even noticed me and…" She cut you off by putting her hand over your mouth she dragged you out of bed at 6 in the morning to prepare for today's plan for 'Operation Snag Heart.'

"Shhh." You two were at the back of the ship going over the plan. Your stomach churned remembering the last few weeks failed plans. Like last week not only did Luffy not give you a seconded look but he didn't even noticed you in that damn short skirt Nami made you ware in order for Luffy to 'notice' how nice your legs looked. Or the week before that when Nami told Robin to us her ability to make you 'accidently trip' the only one who came to your rescue was Sanji, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp just laughed at you as Sanji eagerly rushed to your side helping you up. "This time there is no way Luffy wont notice you, and I don't mean the, yeah we will be best buddies for the rest of our days! The There is no way I can live with out you for the rest of our days! Nami took your hands in hers and smiled from ear to ear. But you always wondered why Nami wanted you and Luffy to get together so bad.

"Say Nami why are you helping me anyway?" Nami looked at you like you had just slapped her.

"What are you talking about Kira? We are crew mates…" She put her hand on her forehead and gave and over dramatic swoon. "And of course the fee for getting you and your love from childhood is also pretty great you know." She gave you a wink and stood up. _Of course it had something to do with money. _You also stood and put your hands on your hips.

"So what's the plan for today?" You looked over your shoulder seeing Robin leaning against the beam. She had on her purple attire with the matching cowboy hat. You noticed she wore this quite often.

"Ah! Robin just in time I was just about to go over the plan with Kira right now." Nami waved her hand signaling for Robin to join us. She moved for the beam hips swaggering over. _I wish I could look like that, maybe then Luffy would notice me._ "Okay so here's the plan" Nami pulled you in closer so she was only whispering now. "We will arrive in New Port Shell Town in less then two hours. At that time I will tell Sanji we are out of food. Then you volunteer to go out and do the shopping. At that time I'll tell Luffy that he also has to go!" you waited for her to finish eager to get this over with.

"And? How is this going to help?" You couldn't see where she was going with this. You didn't really wanna do the shopping, after all has she seen all this crew could eat? Robin cut in before Nami could answer.

"You would be alone with the caption she is hoping by doing so something would 'spark' between you to." Robin said in her calm and smooth voice. "So take as long with the shopping as you'd like." She winked at me and stalked off to the bow of the ship where you could see Zolo napping like he always does. As Robin passed him he looked up eyeing her until she was out of his sight and went back to napping.

"You got all that Kira?" Nami looked at you with her eyes saying you'd better say yes or else. You just gave a simple nod. "Good, I'm off to prepare an outfit for today. Come to my quarters in one hour." You nodded one again letting her know you understood. Nami walked off toward the cabins. _Sigh. Well at least I will get some alone time with Luffy. _You smiled to yourself and started walking towards the front of the ship. As you rounded the corner you bumped in to Brooke. He still gives me a little fright now and then when you don't see him coming or notice he was standing behind her.

"Ah well if it isn't Kira, the twinkle in the caption's eye!" I couldn't tell if he was kidding or serious. A little nervous thinking he was on to 'Operation Snag Heart'. _God I really need to stop calling it that._

"Hey Brooke! Where are you heading off to? If you wouldn't mind letting me get passed you…" Trying to doge out of Brookes path of travel .

"I'm just sweepingggg! Yo ho ho!" He did a twirl passing by you as he sang a tone making all the dust dance up into the air with his broom.

"Nami?" I knocked on the door opening it slightly to see if she were around. Opening the door completely stepping in. "Hello? Nami you here?" There were clothes all over the floor. _Looks like she's been working hard. _

"Kira! There you are, I found the perfect thing for you to wear!" I walked over to where Nami was hunched over a pile of clothes. "Here." She threw a shirt and a long skirt at you. "Change into this we will be arriving at Shell Town soon." Walking over to her bathroom locking to door behind you holding up the clothes to your body. _Huh, that's weird this isn't usually isn't what Nami tries to dress me in. _She gave me a skirt that went all the way to my ankles and a t-shirt that was also quite loose. The skirt had a flower pattern that matched to flower neatly placed in the middle of the t-shirt. I put them on and checked myself out in the mirror, it actually complemented my figure hugging in all the right places. Stepping out of the bathroom Nami was sitting on her bed beaming with delight. "Looks like I picked the right thing. I was going for more of the mature look for todays in-town session." She got off her bed and walked over to me taking a full circle around marveling at her good decision. There was a knock at the door. We both turned our heads , Frankie was in the door way.

"We have arrived at New Port Shell Town." Sanji appeared behind him and danced his way in.

"Nami! Kira! You both look L-O-V-E-L-Y today!" Sanji was wearing the same thing as always, a black suit. "Would one of you lovely ladies like to accompany me on a food shopping trip?" Nami stepped forward.

"Actually Sanji, Kira wanted to do it." Hearts in his eyes he danced his way over to me.

"Why of course! I would love you company!" Nami put out her foot and tripped him. He got right back up like it didn't even phase him.

"I was thinking that Luffy should go with her." Nami gave Sanji a stern look daring him to challenge her. Frankie struck his rock star pose and hooted and hollered. _Great how many people did she let in on this. _

"Oh right, she should go with Luffy." I just stared at the ground letting the silence devour me. I wish I could of just disappeared. When you looked up you saw Luffy standing in Nami's doorway.

"What's everyone doing here?" I may have been going crazy, but I could have sworn he was checking me out.

"Ah Luffy just who we wanted to talk to." Nami stepped toward him "You are going to do food shopping with Kira." He didn't even flinch.

"Okay." He grinned at you. Oh that grin.


End file.
